The Rise of Supervillain Lisa
by Varian4eves
Summary: A story when Lisa and David become supervillains and plot to destroy Earth. Also a crossover story with appearances of characters from Kim Possible, The Thundermans, and Lab Rats: Elite Force.
1. the origins

It was a usual chaotic day in the Loud House. Lisa was working on a serum to give herself superpowers.

Lisa: Yes! My superhero serum is a success! Now for a test run.

Lisa drank the serum. Her stomach began rumbling.

Lisa: Huh. That's a strange reaction.

Lisa began evilly cackling and turned all green. Her hair grew considerably and began changing colors. Her eyes began to turn red and yellow. Her clothes became a green lab coat, pink gloves, and black shoes.

Lisa (evil sounding): Well, this was a success! Now to start my own army of villains!

Lisa floated in midair and flew out the door.

David was preparing the same serum as Lisa.

David: My superhero serum is a success! Now I can finally know all the secrets of Robert's cooking...or travel to the future to see if I marry Lisa...or...

David drank the serum.

He also became evil.

David (evil sounding): Success! Now to conquer the world!

David floated in midair and flew out the door.

Lisa and David caught up to each other at the mall.

Robert and Riley were together on a date at the food court. They were eating sushi.

Lisa and David went up to Robert and Riley and had an evil smirk.

Robert: David! Lovin' the costume! I had no idea today was Halloween.

Lisa: It's not Halloween! We are now supervillains.

Riley: Oh no! Robert, you didn't tell me your brother was evil!

Robert: He's not. What's going on?

David: We're recruiting new supervillains. And since you guys aren't totally useless...

Lisa: You two could make food, but taint them with our serum. And then sell it at the mall.

Robert: No way!

Lisa's eyes began to glow.

Robert's eyes turned red.

Robert (evil sounding): Your wish is my command.

Riley looked shocked.

Riley: WHAT? Robert! What happened? What...what-

David's eyes began to glow.

Riley's eyes turned green.

Riley (evil sounding): Okay. We'll do it.

Lisa and David smirked and left.


	2. the plan

A day later...

Lisa and David are still supervillains. With Robert and Riley now helping Lisa and David, everyone in the mall became supervillains and started demolishing everything.

Lisa: Now this is what I call a successful plan.

David: Now no one will stop us from ruling the world!

Random girl voice: NOT SO FAST!

A pretty red haired teen girl and a blonde haired teen guy with a pink naked mole rat approached Lisa and David.

Lisa looked shocked.

Lisa: You're Kim Possible!

David also looked shocked.

David: And you're Ron Stoppable!

Kim: Yes. And you two are in serious trouble.

Ron: I can't believe it...there's a Bueno Nacho here!

Ron pointed to a taco stand at the food court. It said Bueno Nacho.

Ron: Can we eat here first?

Kim: No...we need to stop this commotion.

Lisa: You're too late. Everyone in this mall is under our control.

David: You can't stop us.

Kim: Oh yeah? Watch me!

Kim began backflipping towards Lisa. Lisa used telekinesis and threw Kim off the second floor.

Kim used a grappling hook and flew back up to the second floor.

Kim: That's the best you got?

Kim ran towards Lisa and David and started karate chopping. Lisa and David fought back and started karate chopping Kim.

Ron was at Bueno Nacho and ordered a Naco. He started to eat it when he noticed the employee behind the counter had red glowing eyes.

Lisa and Kim stopped fighting and looked at Ron.

Lisa: YES! Eat the Naco, Ron.

Kim: No! Don't eat it!

Lisa: Don't listen to her! Eat the Naco, Ron. It's your FAVORITE food.

Kim: Don't eat it, Ron. You could become one of them.

Lisa: Just eat it!

Kim: Don't eat it!


	3. villain Hugh

Ron was about to eat the Naco.

Lisa: Yes. Yes. Yes. Go on!

Ron threw the Naco on the floor.

Ron: On second thought...I don't want a Naco.

Kim sighed with relief while Lisa stared at Ron coldly.

Lisa: I guess you ruined everything for me, Kim Possible. You're not as cool as people think!

Lisa flew out of the mall as David followed.

They reached the community college.

David: What are we doing here?

Lisa smirked.

Lisa: Oh...you'll see.

Lisa and David headed in.

Hugh was in the main hallway reading a Shakespeare play.

Hugh looked shocked as he saw Lisa and David.

Hugh: Lisa...what did you do to yourself?

Lisa: I'm now a supervillain!

Hugh: Yeah right! I need to finish this book for my literature class.

Lisa's eyes began glowing red.

Lisa: Unless you want to join David and I to tear the world apart.

Hugh's eyes turned green and he also looked like a supervillain.

Hugh (evil sounding): Gladly. Where do I begin?

Lisa: You now have the powers David and I do. Mind control everyone in the world with your suave handsomeness. Then we shall get married.

Hugh looked at Lisa confused while David stared at Lisa angrily.

Lisa: Did I say get married?

Lisa grinned sheepishly.

Hugh: Okay, then. I shall complete your mission.

Lisa grinned evilly.

Lisa: Perfect.


	4. Davisa vs Shekken

Hugh did as Lisa instructed and started turning every girl in the world that fawns over him into ruthless supervillains.

Hugh (evil sounding): Next stop...Middleton. This should be fun.

Meanwhile, Kim Possible was in her room when her brothers, Jim and Tim entered.

Kim: What?

Jim: We have some bad news...

Tim: Your whole cheerleading squad, Monique, and EVEN MOM is acting strange.

Jim: I don't know how that happened.

Kim: You tweebs stay back. I'LL see what's going on.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Drakken's lair...

Drakken: Shego, you must help me with my next scheme. The world will soon tremble at the name: DR. DRAKKEN!

Shego: Riiight. I know how this will go. Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick will try to stop us and-

Suddenly, Lisa and David came flying in.

Shego looked shocked and her hands began to glow green.

Lisa: I know exactly who you two are.

David: Yeah! You're Dr. Drakken and Shego!

Lisa: And I hear you two want to rule the world.

David: WE'LL do that. Have I made myself clear?

Drakken: Oh no. Did Kim Possible send you?

Shego: Of course not! They want to steal your whole plan!

Drakken: I hadn't even thought of anything yet!

Lisa: Well, you do realize you have A LOT of inventions we could use for OUR own evil needs...

Drakken: NO! You can't take them!

Shego: Don't worry. I'LL take care of them.

Shego began backflipping with her hands glowing green.

Lisa breathed fire towards Shego and Dr. Drakken.

Shego: No you don't!

David froze Shego with his ice powers.

Lisa stared at Dr. Drakken intently.

Drakken (in head): I hope those two don't know where I keep my self destruct switch...the one on the ceiling.

Lisa: HA! I can read your mind.

Drakken: You can?

Lisa flew up and pushed the self destruct switch.

Lisa: Have fun while you can. This lair will detonate in 20 seconds.

Lisa and David evilly laughed as they flew out.

20.

19.

Drakken: Shego! We gotta do something!

Suddenly, Shego's glowing hands melted the ice she was surrounded by. She broke free.

Shego: Ugh! I know. But what?

15.

14.

13.

12.

Drakken: I can switch off the self destruct switch ANY time.

Shego: Oh, can you?

10.

9.

8.

7.

Drakken: Any moment now...

He started typing on his laptop.

Shego: UGH! No time for that!

5.

4.

3.

Shego dragged Dr. Drakken out of the lair.

2.

1.

BOOM!

The evil duo finally made it out.

Drakken: Now what? My lair. Everything! GONE!

Shego: I hate to say it...but we need to contact Kim Possible.

Drakken: I was afraid you were going to say that...


	5. KP gets help

Shego dialed up Wade's number.

Wade (on other line): Who is this?

Shego: We need your help.

Wade (on other line): Shego?

Dr. Drakken grabbed Shego's phone.

Drakken: And Dr. Drakken. We need your help!

Wade (on other line): Oh really?

Drakken: Some weird looking couple of...kids...blew up my lair and stole all my inventions.

Wade (on other line): Can you describe them to me?

Shego grabbed her phone.

Shego: No time to describe anything! The world is at stake.

Wade (on other line): Like I'm really going to trust YOU of all people to-

Shego: Just help us!

Lisa was overhearing everything.

Lisa: Those two made it out alive!

David: Yeah! But they can't stop us now. We'll blow up this Earth...and make our own planet.

Lisa: Yes. Full of supervillains who will do our bidding!

David: Exactly!

Lisa and David cackled evilly and high fived.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were at school heading to cheer practice.

Kim: Okay, now if Jim and Tim are right, my whole squad are evil villains.

Ron: Don't worry! Ron's got this.

Kim went up to her squad, which was led by Bonnie.

Kim: Bonnie?

Bonnie's eyes glowed orange.

Bonnie: Yes? Have you decided to join us in the cheer to end all life?

Kim looked shocked.

Kim: NO! We're supposed to do our usual cheer routine.

Bonnie: Oh... That. Yeah. I quit.

The other cheerleaders nodded their heads.

Kim: Okay. What happened?

Bonnie: Oh...not that YOU'D understand, but...some really cute guy showed me the light.

Suddenly, Hugh flew in.

Hugh: I'm taking Bonnie and the entire squad out.

Kim: Yeah...and who are you?

Hugh: Let's just say...my name's Hugh...and you and your friend are doomed.

Kim: Okay, then. Hugh, who do you work for?

Lisa and David flew in.

Kim: I should have known.

Lisa: Yeah. And before your arch foes show up and try to stop us...you might feel comfy...upside down.

Lisa and David used their telekinesis and swirled Kim and Ron upside down.

Then they threw Kim and Ron into the cafeteria dumpster.

Shego and Drakken came bursting in.

Shego: I KNEW IT!

Drakken: Give me my inventions!

Lisa: Now would that be something I'd do?

David: Besides. We don't have them right now.

Drakken: Oh yeah? Where are they?

Lisa and David turned invisible and teleported out.

Hugh also teleported out.

Shego: Okay. This is very strange.

Drakken: I know! We must do something.

Kim and Ron made it out of the dumpster.

They went to Drakken and Shego.

Kim: We might be able to help.

Drakken: HA! You?

Kim: Wade said that Lisa and David...those two who stole your inventions...have their own lab. We can probably stop them now.

Drakken: And then we'll blow up their lab?

Kim: Well...


	6. the battle begins

Meanwhile, in Centium City, every civilian turned evil thanks to the serums Robert and Riley made. Including Donald, Douglas, Horace, a newly reformed Bridget, Alan, and Gus. All except the Elite Force.

Kaz: I don't get what happened.

Oliver: I know! My mom PROMISED she'd be good again!

Skylar: Look at the news!

She switched on the TV.

Reporter (on TV): Yes! It's mass hysteria! Everyone and I do mean EVERYONE has turned into some evil supervillain. Ever since superheroes were revealed to the world, we're all wondering...who will stop this madness?

Adam: I will!

Bree: As will I.

Chase: And me.

Kaz: Count me in.

Oliver: And me.

Skylar: And me!

Leo: Okay, now let's get suited up, people! The world needs us!

Meanwhile, in Hiddenville, the neighbors of the Thunderman family also got turned into supervillains.

Phoebe: This is a disaster! Link and his whole family got affected by this.

Max: And so did Allison. She was about to take me out on our anniversary.

Barb: No worries. We'll get to the bottom of this.

Hank: Yes. And ALL you kids are required to help us.

Chloe popped in suddenly.

Chloe: My first mission, baby!

Chloe vanished and came back with a superhero suit on.

Billy: Well, I can finally show the world what I'm made of!

Nora: Yep. I've always wanted to go on a real mission.

Phoebe: Okay! Let's go!

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods...

Lisa and David were in their super secret lair.

Lisa: Now for the next phase of our plan.

David: Yes. Soon everyone in the world will be supervillains that will do our bidding.

Lisa: And if SOME simpletons want to defy us...

David: We'll just blow up the Earth with them STILL on it!

Darcy wandered into Lisa and David's lair with her stuffed giraffe.

Darcy: Hey, Lisa. Raffo wants to play.

Darcy looked up at Lisa and David.

She looked shocked.

Darcy: Wha-wha-wha...what happened?

Lisa: We're now supervillains.

David: And you're now destroyed.

Lisa: Yes. Enjoy your igloo.

Lisa and David used their ice powers and froze Darcy.

Lisa and David evilly cackled and teleported out of the lair.

Meanwhile, at the park, Lisa's siblings, along with Francis, Lindsey, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, Gus, Winston, Skippy, Roxanne, Alfred, Clyde, Chandler, Cody, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Lexie, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne were talking about Lisa and David.

Lola: She is out of control!

Francis: I know! I have a feeling they want everyone to do their bidding.

Lindsey: Please. That won't happen.

Lincoln: Of course not! Cause we'll stop them.

Lexie: Oh please. I tried stopping Lisa many times...

Lucas: More like you wanted to be her.

Marcus: Yeah. Lisa needs to be taken down.

Mike: And so does David.

Gus: Yeah. They'll BOTH pay.

Ronnie Anne: Yep. The entire Casagrande family's been acting muy loco.

Bobby: Yeah! CJ actually FROZE our mother!

Cody: And I haven't even SEEN my parents.

Clyde: Not to mention, my dads vanished, too.

Liam: As did my chickens.

Chandler: You have it bad? Please. The entire sewage plant just got DESTROYED. There's something weird going on.

Zach: There sure is.

Rusty: My brother even went missing! Lucy, you haven't seen him?

Lucy: Sigh. No I haven't. Silas is gone, too.

Lori: Okay, we all know this is literally weird. But who could be causing all this?

Suddenly, Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, the Elite Force, and the Thunderman family entered.

Kim: I know exactly who.

Leni: Tell us!

Ron: Well, do you know a Lisa and David?

Luna: That's our sister...and her best friend.

The rest of the Loud siblings nodded.

Lynn: Do you know something?

Drakken: Well, they totally stole my idea for global conquest.

Shego face palmed.

Shego: You have no ideas...

Lily: Poo-poo!

Lincoln: Lily's right. This is impossible.

Lexie: But pretty probable.

Alfred: She DID ruin my success trophy...

Alfred paused.

Alfred: Or maybe I lost it.

Phoebe: Oh no. She definitely did that.

Skylar: And she has some dreamboat on her team now.

The Loud sisters (in unison): Hugh.

Bree: Wait...you know him?

Lincoln: Oh yeah. You know they do. He's also my tutor.

Winston: So how will we stop them?

Billy: Leave that to us.

Billy pointed to the entire Thunderman family standing behind him.

Lexie: And? Will she go back to normal?

Max: I guarantee it.

Leo: Don't worry. We'll ALL talk to them. And I mean...all of us.

Lindsey: I never went on a superhero mission before.

Francis: It's exhilarating!

Lincoln: Okay, then. Let's do this thing!

The entire Loud family, their friends, the Elite Force, Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, and the Thunderman family high fived and headed towards Lisa and David's lair.


	7. the epic conclusion

Lisa's family, friends, the Thundermans, the Elite Force, and Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego busted into Lisa and David's lair.

Lisa and David were nowhere to be seen.

Until...

Lisa and David were up in the air on a lift with a flag.

Lisa: Ha! Nice try! All of you will be destroyed.

David: Yeah! The Earth will be blown to smithereens!

Lisa: Yeah! We created our own planet and our supervillain army is living quite nicely up there.

Hank: Not if I can help it. Thunderman - AWAY!

Hank flew up towards Lisa and David.

Lisa and David used their fire powers and burned Hank to a crisp.

Max: DAD!

Lisa: Anyone else dare to challenge us?

Everyone else stared at Lisa.

Shego: Don't worry. I got this.

Shego used her glowing hands and shot green fireballs towards Lisa and David.

They dodged them all.

Luan: This is quite the sticky situation...

Luan chuckled.

Luan: But seriously. How will we stop them?

Lincoln: I know. None of us...besides the superheroes...have any powers.

Francis: Or I could just SING them out of submission. Lisa and David always made fun of my voice.

Lindsey: Great idea! But that might not do anything.

Chandler: I'll just give them an invite to my party.

Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty glared at Chandler.

Chandler: It doesn't have to be a BIG party.

Clyde: Focus, buddy!

Lori went within Clyde's eyesight.

Lori: We literally need to do something fast.

Clyde started nose bleeding and passed out.

Lincoln: Great. There goes one man.

Adam: What man?

Bree nudged him.

Lisa and David were still up there and looked irritated.

Lisa: You simpletons can't stop us.

David: Yeah! So, bye.

Lisa: Enjoy your death!

Lisa and David flew away.

Lucas: Now what?

Suddenly, the Earth began to crumble.

Marcus: EARTHQUAKE!

Lindsey's hair began to puff up in the heat.

Lindsey: MY HAIR!

Lola: You kinda look like a poodle.

Francis: Yeah! Can we keep you?

Lindsey growled at Lola and Francis.

Winston: Focus. This is a dire situation!

Gus: Oh yeah.

Skippy: You know, my new car can fly.

Leni: REALLY!

Skippy: No. I want the last moments of life to have some humor in it.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Lucy: Sigh.

Lisa and David were on their way to their new planet.

Lisa: Shall we destroy Earth now?

David: I thought you'd never ask!

David pressed the button on a remote control.

The Earth blew up.

Lisa: Ahh. That's the sound of victory.

In the present, Lisa and David woke up. They were in David's room.

Lisa: Did we really stay up all night and do another experiment?

David: I guess so. But I had the strangest dream.

Lisa: So did I. We became supervillains bent on destroying the world!

David: Ha! That was my dream too!


End file.
